Disciplinary Action
by The Moonlight's Marionette
Summary: AU Lemon Delinquent Kurosaki Ichigo has supplementary classes during the summer for failing math Quiet math teacher Sosuke Aizen has his ideas for attitude adjustments in young boys


**A/N: This was on my to do list for years now. It's the THIRD even pron I've ever written yay! Its safe to say that after I post this I wont be able to read this without blushing and covering my face. This was originally supposed to be a part of Summer Shots as someone had requested the storyline but screw it.**

* * *

Ichigo hated his alarm clock for a very specific and understandable reason. It simply had no sense of decency.

Did it not realize that this was the month of July already? Did it not understand that its purpose was not needed on this current day at this early fucking hour in the morning?

No it didn't.

If it did, it wouldn't be ringing its ass off at the moment. Luckily, it was right beside him on the bedside table, and his hand was only a few inches away, so he did what any other sane person would do on the first official day of summer vacation –knocked it to the floor.

It stopped, but in the silence a catchy pop tune could be heard faintly. Then more clearly. Then loud and unbearable He didn't dare raise his hand at his phone though –a matter of principle of course. He gently slid the screen to unlock it and hit snooze.

With all the distractions gone he was sure all the sleep had not left him. If he closed his eyes now in the semi darkness he could still drift back off to dreamland.

And he almost did. At least it felt like he almost did, but when the sheet was dragged off of him, and he opened his eyes, his room was brimming with sunlight.

His little sister stood at the foot of his bed with a scowl on her face. "Onii- chan. If you don't get up you'll be late for school!"

At this point he let out a scream reminiscent of a wild animal.

"Onii-chan…?"Yuzu questioned frightfully, taking a step back.

"Yeah, yeah." He threw his hand over his eyes and sighed loudly.

How could he forget? He had supplementary classes. Apparently, spending his classes staring out the window and then cramming the night before the test only worked in alternate dimensions.

God dammit fuck shit hatred.

As he was brushing his teeth and squinting at his reflection he wished for death by any means but spending his summer going to school to do math. Maybe a quick sword to the stomach?

He dressed slowly in the heat that was already forming outside forcing the humid air inside. He had planned to eat breakfast slowly but his sister was ahead of him on this. When he got downstairs, Yuzu had his breakfast packed up in a brown paper bag and was already holding the door for him.

He glared at her smiling face. Was she secretly evil?

Ichigo was_ not_ pleased, and everyone from the old ladies who shrunk away in fear to the barking dog who instantly shut up as he passed could see it on his face.

He took the long way around, stopping to buy an iced coffee and sitting to sip it leisurely while eating his breakfast.

He then passed by the convenience store to browse his favorite manga before lying on a bench in the park and enjoying an ice-cream.

When he was satisfied that he was two hours late, he strolled through the school gates to face the dreaded math and its teacher, Sosuke Aizen.

This was a man Ichigo truly hated. His gentle expressions annoyed him and beneath his kindly exterior, Ichigo could feel a sinister aura. His friends called him paranoid, told him that he was imagining things and that there was no more to their quiet math teacher than what met the eye, but he wasn't buying it. Thick rimmed glasses, a mop of shaggy brown hair, and that meek appearance didn't fool him one bit.

Anyone who would teach and talk about math as if it was the most fun and interesting thing in the world had to be evil.

As he approached his classroom door he expected the man to be gone, or flustered that he was so late, but as he stepped inside he was greeted by the sight of him reading a book calmly, legs lapped and looking utterly unbothered. Not normal.

"Ah, good morning Kurosaki-kun. You're late."

Ichigo barred his teeth like a wild dog and took a seat right to the back of the class, by the window, without saying a word of greeting to his sensei.

"Um, Kurosaki-kun, since it's only the two of us today do you think you could take a seat closer to the front?"

"No."

Aizen –sensei was no stranger to his behavior by now, but he felt a little different to Ichigo today. He normally would have just chickened out and continued with class, but he was being a bit forceful today.

"Did you bring your text book?"

"Nope."

Aizen-sensei sighed loudly, but smiled none the less and gave Ichigo a text book he had on his desk.

"Shall we get stared then," he said meekly, heading back to the front of the class to write up equations on the board.

"Can you solve these for me?" He held out a piece of chalk, but Ichigo remained seated.

"I don't know how to," Ichigo said in a bored voice, flipping the pages of the text book idly. He knew he was being an asshole but he just didn't respect this soft spoken guy.

"B-But we covered this last week," Aizen sensei said in disbelief.

Ichigo stared at him refusing to move, enjoying the sad fall in his face. "I don't know."

"O-ok lets go over it again."

Throughout the entire explanation Ichigo had his eyes closed, enjoying the breeze on his face and oblivious to the fact that Aizen sensei was talking but keeping his eyes directly on him, and his expression was changing to one Ichigo had never seen before.

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly. Through his bleary mind he realized he had dozed off. The drony voice had stopped. He sat up abruptly and barely had a chance to take in the darkness of the classroom and briefly wonder why all the curtains had been drawn when his head was forcefully pushed back down onto the desk.

His heart leapt for a second in confusion. What the hell was happening? What was going on? Was he being ambushed? Robbed?

A fistful of his hair was grabbed, his head pulled back to look up at his would be attacker. For a minute Ichigo didn't even recognize him. Not only his looks were different, his whole demeanor had changed. He was a completely different human being.

It was Aizen sensei, but without his nerdy glasses and mousy look. His hair was slicked back, a stray lock falling too playfully into his eyes. The normal Aizen didn't have this much allure. It was impossible. Even his buttoned down shirt fit him better, or maybe he was standing taller. Confident. Striking.

The mischievous smirk that tugged at his lips sent a weird heavy feeling to Ichigo's belly.

"W-What that fuck are you doing?" Ichigo grit out, forgetting that this was a teacher and only seeing a man that was over stepping some serious boundaries.

Aizen bent down till they were face to face, running the tip of his tongue along the outside of Ichigo's earlobe. "It seems you have some trouble with understanding the hierarchy here, Ichigo-chan. Let me remind you," he breathed huskily into the younger boy's ear.

He swiftly took out rubber bands from his pocket and tied Ichigo's hands behind his back so tightly it hurt. His strength was unbelievable. Ichigo couldn't even fight back, even after the paralyzing shock wore off.

Ichigo thought of kicking him in the nuts and running but when his feet didn't respond, he looked down to see why. Both his legs were tied together with his belt that he didn't notice had been missing from his pants.

Coming up behind him, Aizen pushed him out of the chair towards the wall and took a seat. He proceeded to pull his pants and boxers down to his ankles, revealing a rock hard member, its tip flushed pink. Ichigo had a front seat view, kneeling down on the ground and unable to get up. He didn't like where this was going. At all.

"Suck my cock."

It was a command that made Ichigo blush at the vulgarity. The blunt, dirty statement could not have contrasted more with the man's regular personality. Had he not looked so attractive while saying it Ichigo might have laughed. But this was so not the time.

"You fucking sicko. Like hell I would. Untie me!"

"Suck it," he said evenly, unperturbed by the boy's language.

"Fuck you!" Ichigo shouted, spitting on him.

He clicked his tongue. "That won't do." Aizen suddenly grabbed his hair again and rammed himself into Ichigo's mouth gagging him. He didn't stop. The pace was fast and furious, pulling Ichigo's head down to meet his thrusts, his hips swirling. If someone had told him upon waking this morning that his teacher would be fucking his mouth silly in a couple of hours he'd have called the white van for the nutter.

He couldn't breathe, tears springing to his eyes from his hair being pulled. If it felt weird having a man's penis in his mouth, he didn't have time to process it.

Aizen stopped, and stood. Ichigo gasped for breath, thankful that it was over. He was getting ready to lie down and wallow in his humiliation but he wasn't done.

His sensei of all but a few hours ago pulled him up by the neck of his shirt and did the most embarrassing thing he could think of. He spread him over a table, grabbing his ass cheeks and squeezing, placing a rubber band on his flaccid member.

"Stop! You fucking pervert. I'm gonna kill you!"

"Will you?" He asked silkily.

"I'll rip you to fucking pieces."

"Aizen-sensei to you."

"Fucking Scum!"

_Smack._

Ichigo gasped, the spot on his buttocks thrumming with pain.

He chanced a look behind him and saw a cane in the man's hand. Where it came from or why he would have such a thing in his possession for summer classes he had no idea.

"Call me, Aizen-sensei."

"No!"

Another smack with all his strength making Ichigo cry out in pain but also something else… something he couldn't name.

"Say it, Ichigo-chan," Aizen said calmly, the smirk evident in his words. Ichigo knew he could just say it to stop all this but he had his pride – which was rapidly shrinking by the minute, but he still had it.

Lash after lash, in the same spot made him incredibly sore and Aizen was relentless. The pain was excruciating, but along the way his cries somehow turned into moans. It hurt so bad the tears ran races down his face but it felt so good for some strange reason too.

Was he a pervert? Was the idea of being dominated turning him on? Was he walking on the fine line of pain and pleasure?

Aizen flipped him over and laid him down on his back on the desk.

To his shame and horror he was hard and leaking copious amounts of precum. If there was a moment he wanted to die this was it. Aizen eyed his stiff cock, hungrily smirking at it.

"Call me Aizen-sensei and this could be over Ichigo –tan. Why are you fixated on being so stubborn? Take any longer and I won't be able to hold myself back."

"I refuse," he stated flatly.

Aizen took yet another band, this time placing it around his thumb and forefinger and pulling on it to smack the head of the boy's throbbing erection. He hisses in pleasure, watching his own dick bob back and forth with eak flick of the rubber band.

It was incredibly kinky, and if he was totally truthful, he was so ho and bothered that he wasn't sure if jerking himself off would satisfy him.

He was so hard he just wanted to cum all over himself and be done with it.

"P-Please…" he moaned, biting his lip. He was close but he didn't want to. He wanted more. He wanted…

With one last smile his sensei tucked his hair behind his ears and leaned down, blowing hot air on the sensitive head. Ichigo squirmed impatiently, feeling saliva run slowly all the way from the head of his cock to his balls and pool around the rubber band tied at its base.

"Oh fuck sssss." _Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me._

"Please who, Ichigo." Aizen looked up at him seductively, licking his lips and coyly brushing the head with his tongue, his brown eyes trained on his face.

Ichigo's entire body was red and heaving with lust. His face scrunched up as he fought with himself. And relaxed when he lost.

" A-Aizen s-sensei."

A wicked smile. A victorious smile, and then a warm mouth took in his entire erection, Tongue moving in tandem with lips up and down. Up "Aizen-sensei!" And down "Sensei!" and up "Sensei, Sensei!" He moaned till his voice went hoarse.

Seconds later he half screamed, half gurgled, his legs twitching in a sea of ecstasy as his cum was swallowed by his math teacher.

.

.

When term started in September Ichigo was always early. He took a new seat at the front of the class and his habit of spacing out in class stopped.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun," Aizen-sensei whispered as he handed back Ichigo's homework on his desk.  
Ichigo turned scarlet. "Good morning, Aizen sensei," he replied, shivering when he deliberately let their hands brush.

His sensei smiled at him gently but Ichigo knew the evil that lurked. He found out well enough on all his supplementary classes during the summer. 

* * *

*is nervous*


End file.
